Tom and Jerry: Flushed Away
''Tom and Jerry: Flushed Away ''is an upcoming American animated adventure comedy direct-to-video film, produced by Turner Entertainment Co., Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), Warner Animation Group, Warner Bros. Animation, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures, Universal 1440 Entertainment, DreamWorks Animation and Aardman Animations and distributed by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment and Universal Home Entertainment. Based on (Flushed Away 2006 film). Plot The story begins with Tom, Jerry, Tuffy, Judy (Jerry's girlfriend), Mrs. Mouse (Jerry's mother, Tuffy's grandmother and Tom and Judy's friend), and Roddy St. James is where they make their home in a posh Kensington flat. While their owners are away on holiday, a common sewer rat named Sid comes spewing out of the sink and decides to stay, especially as England is playing against Germany in the World Cup Final. Tom, Jerry, Tuffy, Judy, Mrs. Mouse and Roddy schemes to get rid of Sid by luring him into the toilet, Jerry gets changed into his blue swim trunks and see his brown-buttocks and tail, Jerry helps Tuffy get changed into his white inflatable waterproof diaper, Judy gets changed into her blue bathing suit and see her light-grey buttocks and Mrs. Mouse gets changed into her pink bathing suit and see her light-brown buttocks and tail as part of the scheme, but Sid is not fooled, instead pushes Jerry, Tuffy, and Roddy in and flushing them away into the sewer. Judy jumps in the toilet to save Jerry, Tuffy, and Roddy and Tom sneaks into a sewer drain since he is to big to go down the toilet. Meanwhile with Jerry, Tuffy, and Roddy were still going the pips and landed into the sewer. When they landed Jerry and Roddy were standing in the sewer water, and Tuffy was floating in the sewer water wearing his inflatable waterproof diaper and see his light-grey buttocks under his inflatable waterproof diaper and tail. Soon Judy landed in the sewer to the rescue with Mrs. Mouse. Jerry, Tuffy, Judy and Roddy discovers a city resembling London, Ratropolis, made out of various bits of junk, and they meet Rita Malone. Songs * Tom and Jerry Theme Song (Played By Scott Bradley) * Be Seeing You My Friend * Dancing with Myself * Are You Gonna Be My Girl * She's a Lady * Ice Cold Rita * Bohemian Like You * Marcel / That's Not Rice You're Eating * What's New Pussycat? * Yakety Sax * Mr. Lonely * Don't Worry, Be Happy * Proud Mary * Wonderful Night * Life in the Sewer * Beware...Beware * Tom and Jerry Theme Song Reprise (Played by Scott Bradley) Characters * Tom - (Also known as Thomas Cat) A grayish blue cat, who is Jerry's rival, Tuffy's friend and a good friend of Mrs. Mouse. In this movie, he helps with Roddy along together with Jerry, Judy and Tuffy. * Jerry - A brown-orange mouse, who is Tom's friend, Tuffy's uncle, Judy's boyfriend and Mrs. Mouse's son. In this movie, he helps with Roddy along together with Tom, Tuffy and Judy. * Tuffy - A young baby light-grey, diaper-wearing mouse, who is Jerry's nephew, Mrs. Mouse's grandson and Tom and Judy's friend. In this movie, he helper's with Roddy along together with Tom, Jerry and Judy. * Judy Mouse - A beautiful female light-grey mouse, who is Jerry's girlfriend and Tuffy's friend and a good friend of Tom Cat and Mrs. Mouse. In this movie, she jumps to rescue Jerry and Tuffy. * Mrs. Mouse - A old female brown mouse in a pink dress, black glasses and white hair, who is Jerry's mother, Tuffy's grandmother, Tom and Judy's friend. In this movie, she rescue her son Jerry out from the cage by Spike and Whitey. * Roddy - A pampered but lonely pet rat living in a Kensington apartment with a wealthy English family. He is flushed down the toilet by Sid into the sewers. * Rita Malone - A street-wise scavenger rat and the oldest child of a large family. She is the captain of The Jammy Dodger. * The Toad - A haughty amphibian wanting the entire rat population to be killed off so he can make room for his hundreds of offspring. * Tin, Pan and Alley - The three Siamese evil cats. In this movie, he's the serve as The Toad's French cousin. * Le Frog - The Toad's French cousin. He masters martial arts and is the leader of a team of Hench-frogs. * Spike - One of the Toad's two top Hench-rats. He is the quicker-witted and most aggressive of the two. * Whitey - Another of the Toad's two top Hench-rats. Whitey is an albino rat, and Spike's partner. Unlike Spike, Whitey is sympathetic and less vicious, but is also ignorant and gullible. * Sid - An over-weight and lazy rat from the sewers. He is an acquaintance of Rita and her family, and the one who flushed Roddy down the toilet into the sewers. * Rita's grandmother - who has a crush on Roddy mistaking him. * Tabitha - Roddy's human owner. Voice Cast * Richard Kind as Tom Cat * Stephanie Nadolny as Jerry Mouse * Kath Soucie as Tuffy Mouse * Cree Summer as Judy Mouse * Tress MacNeille as Mrs. Mouse * Hugh Jackman as Roddy * Greg Ellis as Tin * Jess Harnell as Pan * Richard McGonagle as Alley Quotes * TBA Trivia * Rated G. * Suggested Running Times: 84 Minutes (NTSC), 81 Minutes (PAL). * Jerry, Tuffy, Judy and Mrs. Mouse wears their swim outfits through the whole movie. * Jerry wears a blue swim trunks and see his brown-buttocks and tail for swimming. ** Jerry wears blue swim trunks and see his brown-buttocks and tail under his blue swim trunks in this movie, rather than his yellow swim trunks. * Tuffy wears a white inflatable waterproof diaper for swimming and see his light-grey buttocks under his inflatable waterproof diaper and tail for swimming. * Tuffy's white inflatable waterproof diaper has a trigger that activates the diaper to inflate some air to keep Tuffy floating in the water. * Judy wears a blue bathing suit and see her light-grey-buttocks under her blue bathing suit and tail for swimming. * Mrs. Mouse wears a pink bathing suit and see her light-brown buttocks and tail for swimming. Gallery Warner Bros. Pictures (2018).png Warner Bros. Animation Logo (2018-Present).png Universal.jpg Dreamworks-Studio-Space-Clouds-Logo-Wallpaper.jpg Tom--88.3.jpg|Tom Cat Jerry Mouse.png|Jerry Mouse Tuffy Mouse.png|Tuffy Mouse Maxresdefault (4).jpg Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Flushed Away Category:Crossovers Category:Movies Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Horror Category:Warner Bros Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures animation films Category:Universal 1440 Entertainment Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Aardman Animations Category:Richard Kind Category:Stephanie Nadolny Category:Kath Soucie Category:Cree Summer Category:Tress MacNeille Category:Hugh Jackman Category:Greg Ellis Category:Jess Harnell Category:Richard McGonagle Category:Warner Animation Group